


Prompt Four; Dirty Talk - Queen Edition

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: Allura wanted Shiro to be greedy and selfish in the bedroom.She will just have to persuade him to do so.





	Prompt Four; Dirty Talk - Queen Edition

Adoration and devotion, words Allura assigns to Shiro. She could also assign obstinate and stubborn as well but overwhelmingly he did it out of loyalty and love. Everything he did, it was to protect others even at the cost of himself. 

 

She would make him take from her, even if it had to take a little creativity on her part for him to do.

 

It was silent in the castle, save for the two roving bodies as they fall into the space of their shared bedroom. There were touching, unsure, hesitant touches as they slowly peel off each other’s clothing in a tangle of motion. They fall onto the bed, both breathless and laughing, the taste of sweetness from their dessert upon both their breaths.

 

“Shiro,” she coos breathlessly into Shiro’s ear before she leans over and straddles over his hips, hands roaming over his stomach, idly stroking across his scars.   
“Princess,” It was rare to see him look so at ease and she treasured each moment, as he strokes his hands over her hips.  
“I want to try something,” fluttering her lashes she leans over and strokes her fingers over his bottom lip before he complyingly opens for her.  
“Hmm,” he hums as he suckles slowly. Biting her own lip in part nervousness and part excitement causing her skin to raise in goosebumps.

 

Releasing her finger with a pop from Shiro’s mouth, she licks at it with her own tongue coyly, trying to hide the tension she felt. She had to be confident and in control for this to work.  
“I want to sit on your face,” biting down on her lip, she watches expressions of confusion, surprise then finally greed shift over his face before it ended with a tug at her hips by his hands.  
Gnawing on her lip, she sees the darkness of his eyes, before she felt the muscle of Shiro’s slide upwards, almost kittenish in how delicate the touch was.

 

“You ca-can do better than that Shiro. Harder,” She huffs out a shaky breath betraying how good it really felt. Even so, she wanted to provoke him, make him become greedy. It seemed counterintuitive, having him buried between her thighs but she knew him. Knew what buttons to push. 

 

“Keep going Shiro. Make me wet,” Her words become more libidinous with each motion of Shiro’s mouth, their eyes never wavering far from each other’s.

 

He responds eagerly until finally, he forces her back into the duvets, his face still buried deep between Allura’s legs.  
She closes her eyes at the now aggressive assault, Shiro lifts his head almost ferally and growls out;  
“You taste good princess.”  
“Prove it.” She challenges but she twists her fingers into the silken material beneath her, and he responds in kind by nipping gently at the folds.

 

He proves it to her. Thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue is the bane of my existence.


End file.
